Xyraith
A shy Fae from another world struggles to fight her anxiety and strife from her past, plagued with nightmares and her once natural magical abilities that were turned into a corrupt essence by whom she thought was one of her own, she seeks to find peace within these new lands and recreate herself. Xyraith always flees from new faces, but is oddly truthful when asked any question. Will she find her place here? Or will she have to fight every second of her life in these new lands? "You will always be trapped under someone's boot my dear, forever cursed to serve and obey without hesitation." - Valeria Slyvann Description She stands at 6ft tall, long blue-black hair messily wrapped around her face and chest resting at the middle of her back. Her curved horns usually brandishing some sort of vegitation/animal parts wrapped around them. Xyraith has burned red wings that have shaped themselves into a shorter, more useless form. Her eyes give off their own light with an earie red glare. She as two sets of fangs in her mouth, forcing her lips to be somewhat seperated at all times. She is a slightly curvatious. Armor Xyraith wears loose clothing usually made from some sort of animal skin/bones, though she wouldn't resfuse shiney things if they were presented to her. Arms She uses her arcane powers, Fangs, Nails, Wings, horns, sometimes a staff to bash things with. History Born in the grasp of the lush forest as her other kin were, she lived a peaceful childhood exploring her magical abilities and built the little skills she needed to survive, that is until humans showed up to her lands to take what they claimed theirs, her home. Forced to protect her home, she didn't put up much of a fight seeing that she wasn't trained nor prepared to go against human steel and iron. Enslaved and sold to the highest bidder, she spent a good chunk of her adult years serving a man who was an alchemist, he allowed her to wander the forest that he owned as long as she had her iron on. One day the King ordered there to be a new alchemist and to destroy her owners home, her owner let her free before they stormed his dwelling. She then sought out her own kind, running into people that feared her, tried to capture her, made her out to be a monster, but she eventually found an older woman by the name of Valeria Slyvann, this woman used illusion magic to look like Xyraith's kind and took advantage of her yearning to be apart of her people again and started to wield Xyraith's power against her, testing things upon her, enslaving her as a test subject. Eventually this woman got to eager with an idea of teleportation, the last test on Xyraith was disastrous, her spells turned into an implosion of unbalanced magical energy teleporting Xyraith onto a new world whilst corrupting Xyraith's affinity with magic, forcing her magic to call to a destructive essence whilst her once lush feathered wings rendered useless in their new burned form. (An in-depth History will be available in the future.) Skills Alchemist, Enchanting, Hunting. Major Flaw/Flaws: Anxious, Dark Presence, Shy, Silenced by Iron. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Nightmares, Xenophobic/Bigot, Truthful. Personality Xyraith is very shy and filled with anxiety from what she went through in her short years of life, she will try to stray from long conversations unless she converses with someone that she trusts. She enjoys her time alone so she can explore and figure out what exactly happened to her magical abilities. She is a ride or die kind of person, once a friendship is bound to her she will always protect them even if they did call someones girlfriend a cumbucket. She uses every part of the animals that she hunts and thanks them for their sacrifice. Beliefs Agnostic, she knows there are forces that play in every world but she was never inclined to worship nor thank any deity. Perhaps if one contacted her/helped her she would devote her time to thank/pray to them. Quirks She listens and watches everything around her, she's very anxious and always alert. Xyraith isn't proper or vain like some who grew up in civilization, she doesn't know personal space if she ever gets close to someone, nor does she wear shoes. Xyraith also tells the truth bluntly, especially if silenced by Iron. Relationships TBD